Rudemate
|Row 1 title = Series |Row 1 info = Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot |Row 2 title = Episode |Row 2 info = 22b |Row 3 title = Season |Row 3 info = 2 |Row 4 title = Airdate |Row 4 info = November 8, 2008 |Image file = Ep22BS7.png |Image size = 1010px |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Luck O' the Oopsy |Row 6 title = Next |Row 6 info = Tour De Farce}} is the second part of the twenty-second episode of Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot. __FORCETOC__ Summery McKenna arrives in Care-a-Lot through the Care Bear Transporter. She shows off her bracelet that has charms with the Care Bear's belly badges on it. This allows her to use their powers. Grumpy comments that she's getting good at using them. McKenna visits Tenderheart's house. Tenderheart shows her the guest room that he had tidied up just for McKenna to use. Mckenna unpacks and makes a mess. She then digs through Tenderheart's fridge looking for carrots, but leaves everything else out on the counter. Tenderheart cleans it up only to find his living room destroyed. Tenderheart kicks McKenna out because she keeps making a mess, so McKenna leaves to find some place else to stay. McKenna visits Love-a-Lot, but ends up getting kicked out there too. McKenna tries to visit Grumpy, but he refuses to have her. Instead, he tells McKenna to come back later as he comes up with a plan. Grumpy invites Love-a-Lot and Tenderheart over and explains that his plan is to build McKenna her own house. They all work together and finish McKenna's house by the evening. McKenna loves her new house and quickly makes herself at home. As she refuses to clean, her house fills up with garbage. It eventually runs the risk of falling apart because there's so much trash stuffed in it, so McKenna runs to get help. She ask Tenderheart to clean her house for her, but he's still busy cleaning up his own house. Discourage, McKenna returns to her house but is surprised when Tenderheart joins her. Tenderheart explains that McKenna's been a bad guest and hasn't been respecting other people's property. McKenne realizes the mistakes she made and Tenderheart says she has to clean up this mess by herself. McKenna finishes cleaning up her house and invites Tenderheart, Love-a-Lot, and Grumpy over to be her guest this time. Errors * In this episode, McKenna has a bracelet that has charms of the Care Bear's belly badges that allow her to use their powers. The charms we can see are Grumpy, Share, and Harmony's, but in the episode Here Comes McKenna, Share gave McKenna a pin with her badge on it, not a charm. Likewise, in the episode Whose Friend is Who?, Harmony gave McKenna a locket with her badge on it, although it does look similar to McKenna's charm in this episode, with the only exception being that it is missing its colors. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep22BS1.png * When Tenderheart welcomes McKenna into his house, she is missing her lips. http://carebears.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ep22BS3.png * Tenderheart's backpack appears on and off throughout the episode. Trivia * Grumpy is the only main character to appear in the episode. * This is the fifth appearance of McKenna, the previous episodes she was in were Here Comes McKenna, Whose Friend is Who?, No Snow Day, and All Give and No Take. * This is only the second appearance of the Care Bear Transporter, the first time it was shown was in Here Comes McKenna. Category:Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot Episodes